Malas costumbres
by Nana Walker
Summary: Arthur, como hermano mayor, estaba decidido a proteger al pequeño Alfred de cualquier peligro. Sin embargo, no sospechaba que el peligro estaba más cerca de lo que creía. InglaterraxUSA


**Título**: Malas costumbres

**Extensión**: Al principio, 556 palabras. Luego de la edición, quedó en 588 palabras.

**Advertencias**: Insinuación de pedofilia.

**Disclaimer**: Hetalia: Axis Powers y todos sus personajes son propiedad intelectual de Himaruya Hidekaz, por lo tanto, no obtengo ninguna forma de lucro con este trabajo.

**Resumen**: Arthur, como hermano mayor, estaba decidido a proteger al pequeño Alfred de cualquier peligro.

* * *

_**Malas costumbres**_

― ¡Y no regreses!― le gritó Arthur a Francis, mientras este último se alejaba mal herido de las tierras americanas.

Inglaterra respiró un poco más tranquilo, al ver como ese _wine bastard_ regresaba a Europa con el rabo entre las piernas. No entendía porque Francia seguía insistiendo, con una perseverancia casi libidinosa, en su supuesto lazo con Estados Unidos, ¡¿quién se creía que era?! ¡¿No le bastaba con saber que Alfred lo había escogido a él como hermano mayor?! Era obvio, tomando en cuenta ese hecho, que no había más vueltas que darle al asunto: que Francia siguiera despotricando por ahí, porque Estados Unidos era **su** hermano y nadie cambiaría ese hecho.

― ¡Herm… Inglaterra!― se corrigió el pequeño Estados Unidos al recordar que, para el país de los _scones_, era demasiado para su corazón que lo llamasen con tanta familiaridad. Apenas llegó a su lado, pudo percatarse del desarreglo en las ropas de este, nada frecuente en ese país―. ¡¿Estás bien?!

― Sí― afirmó, mientras se arreglaba y se sacudía el polvo de la ropa―. Ya aleje a ese pervertido― respondió y añadió, esbozando una sonrisa relajada, que sólo al lado del pequeño podía mostrar―. ¿Cómo has estado? ¿No has tenido ningún problema?

― No― le contestó, negando con el rostro de forma enérgica y, sonriente, se aferró a sus rodillas―. ¡Te extrañaba mucho, Arthur!― gritó, como si se le saliese el alma por la boca, acompañando el gritillo con ese pequeño tinte de desesperación propio de aquellos niños que, aunque no se note a simple vista, crecen más rápido de lo que aparentan.

― Yo también― se sinceró la metrópolis, mientras se agachaba hasta ponerse a la altura del americano―. Sólo contigo puedo sonreír así― expresó, abrazándolo.

Alfred, con sus pequeños bracitos, correspondió el abrazo de Inglaterra, quien notó como el olor del infante se le pegaba a la nariz, como si fuese parte de la naturaleza que los rodeaba. Embebido por esta fragancia, comenzó a recorrer el diminuto cuello, un poco rollizo, que le ofrecía Estados Unidos con total ingenuidad, devorando con una avidez casi pedófila el aroma que expelía el niño.

― ¡Inglaterra, jajaja, me haces cosquillas!― gimoteó, mientras se desternillaba de risa.

Estados Unidos no se había percatado, en lo absoluto, de los oscuros propósitos que habían cruzado la mente del país europeo. Inglaterra sólo pudo reaccionar con espanto, soltándolo con brusquedad. Blanqueando los ojos, puso sus manos temblando frente así, pidiéndoles una explicación.

― **¡¿Q… qué estaba a punto de hacer?!**― gritó, avergonzado y aterrorizado de sus deseos implícitos, que probablemente habían sido provocados por culpa del estúpido de Francis.

― Arthur― lo llamó Alfred, al ver que el cejón caminaba de un lado a otro, con la mano derecha en su barbilla, hablando consigo mismo en unos murmullos incomprensibles.

¡Todo era culpa del estúpido de Francia! ¡Al vivir tan cerca uno del otro, no podía evitar escuchar los censurables sonidos provenientes de su casa! Eso, de seguro, lo había estado influenciando para haber tenido aquel reprochable desliz, cosa que nunca podría perdonarse. Si quería proteger a Alfred del francés y de él mismo, tenía que dejarle en claro las cosas a Francia y exigirle un poco más de decoro en cuanto a su vida sexual.

― ¡Ese _wine bastard_ me las pagará!― gritó, mientras se embarcaba de regreso a Europa, decidido a ponerse a pelear contra Francia otra vez.

― Arthur…― lo llamó el americano, pero el inglés ya se encontraba lo suficientemente lejos para oír su pequeño tono de voz.

Fin oneshot Malas costumbres

* * *

N/A: Muchas gracias por leer. Comentarios y críticas constructivas son bien recibidos.

Bye bye y cuídense mucho.


End file.
